


Seven Whole Grains

by TheLanceShow



Series: Sorry! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, I had fun, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Was I Thinking?, shance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Kashi loves Lance.Shiro loves Kitten.An apology to all the people who weren't very happy with "His Name" :D





	Seven Whole Grains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anira8884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anira8884/gifts).



> Get it? It's called "Seven Whole Grains". Seven Whole Grains on a mission? The saying? For Kashi cereal? Kashi: seven whole grains on a mission. HA!

"Kashi."

"Mm?"

"Look at me."

"Yeah, in a minute."

"I'm pregnant."

Shiro's head snapped up and he looked at Lance in surprise. He had a shit-eating grin on his face and began to laugh. Shiro sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm so stupid," He laughed to himself, opening his eyes at Lance's indignant huff.

"No, sir, you are not!" Lance said, grunting as he pushed himself up from the couch. He walked around the chair and sat onto Shiro's lap. "Just didn't expect it. However, I am on my period."

Shiro peered at the back of his head, unimpressed. "You've never had a uterus and you never will. You have a dick that I love." Lance giggled at that, tilting his head back and resting it on Shiro's shoulder. "And! Put on some pants, you heathen."

"I think boxers count as pants," Lance mused, turning his head and kissing Shiro's cheek. 

"Your stubble tickles," Shiro smiled, slapping his hand on Lance's bare thigh.

"I grew it out for you, babygirl," He growled playfully, voice comically deep. "I know you like the feel-" Lance rubbed his cheek against Shiro's. "- of prickly hair on the inside of yo thighs, suga."

"Wow, I'm so turned on, Daddy," Shiro said sarcastically, earning a bark of laughter from Lance. "Babe, I have to finish this article and submit it. Get off of me."

"But I need attention from a hot, taken man in my area," Lance whined, turning around in Shiro's lap, thighs on either sides of his hips. "You're a walking porn ad, did you know that?" 

"I love you," Shiro whispered, grabbing Lance's hips and putting their foreheads together. "So much."

Lance hummed and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. "L is for the way you look at me."

"O is for the only one I see."

"V is very, very extra-ordinary."

"E is even more than anyone that you adore can-"

Lance pressed his lips to Shiro's nose and whispered, "Love is all that I can give to you."

"You can give me more than that, I'm sure," Shiro said, playing with the hem of Lance's shirt. "Is this mine?"

"You're right; I can give you my body, if you want it. It is, in fact, your shirt." Lance responded. He wrapped his arms tighter around Shiro and nuzzled into his neck. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't want your body."

"Kashi." It was said as a warning. Last time Shiro had been joking around about Lance's appearance, they didn't make love for a month. It didn't help that Lance decided to tease Shiro--once, Lance had walked out of the bathroom stark naked, dripping wet, just to grab an apple, take a bite out of it, and toss it at Shiro. "Fuck you," he had said--the entire time of his punishment.

"How about Italian?"

"Want some sausage, hm?" Lance said, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Shiro's throat with a small titter. "Mama mia, what a spicy boy you are."

Lance's arms fell away and he pushed himself to sit upright. Shiro took the opportunity to grab Lance's cheeks and smush them together. He made a small squeak of protest.

"Kitten."

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you." Lance batted at Shiro's hands until they fell away.

"I really love you, too." He said with a shy smile, ducking his head. 

"Lance, I love you."

"Don't do this to me again," Lance groaned, looking up and glaring at him. He swung his leg out fluidly, getting off of Shiro. "I love you, too!"

"But I love you!"

"Shut up!" There was a red blush that painted his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "I love you as well!"

"Laaaaance, I love you."

"Kashi, I swear to God. Same. I feel the same way."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-"

"So, pizza?! Mushroom and spinach?! White sauce?!" Lance screamed over the constant stream of 'I love you's Shiro was saying, face turning almost completely red.

"Oh, how I love my Kitten, Laaance." Shiro laughed before a pillow hit him in the side of his head. Lance pouted as he held his phone up to his ear.

"Hi, yeah. Medium pizza with white sauce. Uh, extra cheese? Spinach and mushroom." Shiro stared at him and Lance smirked. He flipped him off. "Extra pineapple, please."

Shiro shrieked and dash across the room. "No! Lance, no!" 

Lance barely escaped in time, giggling hard enough that no words could come out of his mouth as he ran to the bathroom. "Fuck you, Takashi!"

"I swear to fucking fuck! Don't you dare order pineapple on pizza! That's disgusting!"

Lance made the mistake of looking behind just as he was almost in the bathroom. He stumbled and Shiro grabbed him by the waist, swinging him around and running back to the living room. He threw him on the couch and snatched the phone away from Lance, who was currently dying of laughter.

"No pineapples!" Shiro said, breathing heavily into the phone.

When nothing was said, Shiro looked at the phone curiously. Lance hasn't called anyone.

"Jokes on you, asshole!" Lance yelled with a grin. "Boom, boom, boom! There are cameras hidden all over this apartment! You just got Prank'd."

 

They had eaten two boxes of pizza that Shiro ordered half an hour after Lance had fake called store. He had tickled him relentlessly, to the point where Lance was crying and actually digging his nails into Shiro crotch to get him to stop.

Lance gone into a food coma first, laying down on the ground and promptly falling asleep. Shiro had done the same very soon after.

Now he awoke, blinking into dim lighting. Lance's crossed legs were in his plane of vision. He sat up and faced his boyfriend.

Lance was making small sniffling sounds and his hand covered his mouth. As his eyes adjusted, Shiro spotted small tears trailing from his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Shiro asked, hands twitching, not quite sure where to go. Lance shook his head and moved his hand to reveal his wide smile.

"I really... I just really love you. And it hit me hard when I woke up to find you snoring next to me on the floor." He hicupped. "Fuck, I really do."

Shiro grabbed his hand, eyes burning and lips curling into a smile. "Fuck, I really do too. Bet I love you more."

"Incorrect, fuck head! I love you to the sun and back!"

"I love you to each end of the universe!"

"The universe doesn't end!"

"Exactly!"

"...damn it."

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically for Anira8884! Poor thing needed a hug and some fluff!


End file.
